


Courtesans (Vol. 2)

by yinghuochong



Series: Courtesans [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brothel (but classy), Explicit Sexual Content, Kihyun's first appearance, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentions of Previous Sex Slavery, Mentions of Underage Sex, Minor Violence, POV Alternating, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, more memories, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: Changkyun is not sure he is sober, struggling to differentiate hallucinations from reality.Hyungwon has buried part of his past for a reason, purposefully locking away memories that only bring pain.Volume Two of Courtesans.





	1. Changkyun

**Author's Note:**

> This part contains more explicit content that the last one, but there is also back stories and plot.
> 
> This is the second part of the series. The third part may take some time to upload because it is still relatively newer and needs revision.
> 
> Lee Jooheon does not actually appear for awhile. He will come in at later time. Sorry Jooheon stans! I promise you'll see him and he has his own history that will be revealed in the future.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Changkyun could feel his stomach growl in his sleep. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate, his body demanding food. His head pounded but he did his best to ignore it in favor of feeling the warmth curled up next to him. Was he supposed to feel hunger in dreams? He peeked through one eye, unsure of what he would see. The only thing in his line of view was Hyungwon’s bare collarbone, his recognizable collar popping out against the smooth skin, his chest slowly rising with each breath. Changkyun was a bit hesitant. Could this be another hallucination? Or was he really in Hyungwon’s bed at the apartment? If the latter was true, then last night would have been real -- Changkyun got goosebumps at the possibility.

 

Trying not to disturb a sleeping Hyungwon, Changkyun slowly sat up. The sheets fell down to his waist, reminding him that he was completely naked, like in his illusion. He needed some evidence that proved he wasn’t still doped up on drugs. There were a couple of towels piled up not far from the bed, near his shorts. He ran his fingers across his throat, trying to feel for any bruises or marks. Nothing noticeable. He looked down at Hyungwon, trying to find signs of last night’s possible events. He remembered that the taller had put on shorts before Changkyun had pulled him back in to bed. He lifted the covers slightly, getting a glance of Hyungwon’s clothed lower half.

 

He scrunched his face in frustration. How could anyone enjoy being on drugs? How could they live not knowing what was real and what wasn’t? Perhaps that was the point. Changkyun remembered in one hallucination he couldn’t feel Hyungwon and in the other he could; but, he could also feel metal searing his skin and a punch to the face. He was very confused. If this was a hallucination, he could do anything and it wouldn’t matter. Part of him hoped it was real as he shifted his weight, timidly straddling the other. When Hyungwon opened his eyes, Changkyun’s heart crawled up into his throat. He was definitely regretting his current position.

 

“Um,” he mumbled, shifting nervously, “I’m sorry. I don--”

 

Hyungwon pushed himself up and silenced the younger with his lips. Changkyun’s heart was beating like crazy when the other pulled away.

 

“Welcome back,” Hyungwon smiled fondly, “Your eyes are normal again.” He placed a hand on the side of Changkyun’s neck, brushing a thumb across his lips.

 

Changkyun could feel his face warm up. He nodded silently, forgetting how to form words.

 

“How much do you remember?” Hyungwon asked, tracing the ring on his right hip with a fingertip. Changkyun felt sparks where Hyungwon touched him. “Anything from last night?” Hyungwon dropped his gaze, pink tinting his cheeks.

 

Changkyun blushed, deciding that what he thought was a hallucination had most likely occurred in the real world. Which would mean that Hyungwon and him -- he and Hyungwon -- the kiss -- the climax -- it was all real. He felt excitement course through him, and relief. He had made it through this crazy rollercoaster of illusions to find Hyungwon, in the flesh, at the end. The events from the night before flashed through his mind, the excitement he felt making his body react. He had gotten so lost in thought he had forgotten he was completely naked and, now, aroused. Hyungwon glanced down, another wave of pink blooming, and flashed a mischievous grin.

 

“Is that a yes?”


	2. Hyungwon

Hyungwon felt like he was in heaven, as Changkyun rode him. The recently sobered up boy had insisted that it was his turn to make Hyungwon feel good. Hyungwon was surprised that Changkyun had remembered a majority of the events from the night before. He was glad, though, otherwise he would have felt guilty without confirmation that Changkyun had wanted all, or any, of it.

 

It was impossible for Hyungwon to ignore the fact that Changkyun had gotten hard, as the boy had been straddling his waist completely nude. Hyungwon, himself, subconsciously reacted to the sight, his shorts suddenly getting very tight. Luckily for him, Changkyun was anxious to be with him again, without the effects of drugs.

 

Changkyun was fully seated on him, rocking at a steady pace. He had his head leaned back, eyes closed, with his mouth slightly parted as he let moan after moan drip from his lips. Hyungwon felt like he was being driven insane. The sight in front of him was almost enough on its own, but with the added sensation of Changkyun mounted on him, he was barely keeping it together. He tried his best not to bruise the younger, but he couldn’t resist gripping the boy’s delicious thighs, in encouragement. Hyungwon intended to silence himself, his teeth clamping down on his lip, wanting to only hear the other.

 

Changkyun alternated his hands between Hyungwon’s chest, collarbone, and shoulders. Hyungwon watched the other closely, admiring the darkening marks across his skin -- Hyungwon’s marks -- from their foreplay. Changkyun still seemed a bit worn out from his drug-journey, his pace beginning to falter early. He hung his head, gripping Hyungwon’s shoulders tightly, as he continued to seesaw up and down. His thighs quivered under Hyungwon’s fingers, but the boy wore a determined look.

 

Hyungwon didn’t want Changkyun to exhaust himself trying to please him, it was futile anyway. Hyungwon already felt so addicted to him, to his body, that anything Changkyun did would have pleased him. The fondness he had felt before returned, watching the way the younger’s muscles tensed as he fought to maintain his pace. Hyungwon sat up and placed a chaste kiss on the other’s cheek, before leaning back against the headboard and sliding his hands up to Changkyun’s hips. Hyungwon planted his feet and drove up into the younger. Changkyun hung his head and let out a deep moan in response, his nails digging into Hyungwon’s skin. The sting only fueled Hyungwon’s fire, as he added more force to his thrusts.

 

Changkyun was arching his body, his head thrown back, his grip not loosening. His moans began increasing in volume, and he tightened around Hyungwon. Pulling a hand from the younger’s waist, Hyungwon relocated to the other’s cock, stroking messily. It was enough for Changkyun, though, who arched his back in another beautiful curve, dragged his nails down Hyungwon’s arms, and let out a whine as he came. Hyungwon diligently continued his pace through the younger’s climax.

 

When the other finally came down from his high, the younger slumped forward, resting his forehead on Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon was still twitching inside the other, he needed to go to the bathroom and finish. He tried to pry Changkyun off of him, but the younger locked his arms around him.

 

“Hyungwon,” Changkyun complained, “I wasn’t supposed to finish first. I was supposed to make you feel good.”

 

Hyungwon gently stroked his hair, “Oh, don’t worry,” he comforted, “Trust me, you did make me feel good. I thought you were amazing.”

 

Changkyun pouted, “You didn’t even climax yet.”

 

“I can finish myself off, it’s okay. You need to rest.”

 

“No,” the younger insisted, “Use me to finish.”

 

“Changkyun, you’re hypersensitive. It won’t feel very good for you.”

 

“I know. I don’t care,” he argued, “Please, I want this…”

 

Hyungwon sighed, in defeat. Changkyun wasn’t going to drop the matter, the boy’s iron grip not faltering. Hyungwon sat up and pulled their chests together. Changkyun wrapped his legs around Hyungwon, placing kisses along the taller’s neck as Hyungwon readjusted himself before restarting his rhythmic thrusts. Changkyun let out low sounds in his ear, his hypersensitivity still prevalent. Hyungwon figured he needed to finish quickly to shorten the younger’s discomfort. Changkyun tightened his legs and began sucking a mark onto the older. Hyungwon’s head spun at the feeling of Changkyun constricting around him, the way the other’s body rocked in time with his, the tongue and lips working the side of his neck, nails digging into his back. 

 

“You’re so beautiful…” Hyungwon breathed out. He felt his face heat up, he hadn’t meant to say that outloud. He tried to stutter out an apology, but before he could, Changkyun silenced him with a kiss and whispered out a  _ so are you _ .

 

Changkyun’s back arched again, his muscles strained on the verge of coming undone. The feeling of fresh hot liquid between their stomachs made Hyungwon’s head cloudy -- his own climax on its way. Hyungwon’s hips began stuttering, his breathing becoming shallow, sweat forming on his brow. He was ascending quicker than he thought possible, hitting his peak when Changkyun sank his teeth in during his second orgasm. Hyungwon’s vision got blurry and he could only hear a slight buzz as he felt the other's name fall from his lips. He could feel Changkyun's tongue lapping at the bite mark while he made his way back to earth. The pair stayed intertwined for a bit, relishing in the way their bodies fit together.


	3. Changkyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but my goal is to alternate the POV's if I can so this is a bit of a filler chapter and almost useless to the plot.

Changkyun recovered well in the next few days while Hyungwon continued to work. The taller would bring him food and visit during the day. When Hyungwon would come up in the afternoon to rest before going to Blue Moon, he’d postpone his nap to sleep with Changkyun. How he managed to keep going was a mystery to Changkyun. The younger hoped their intimacy wouldn’t end once he returned to work. 

 

The physician stopped at the apartment a few days after he’d been fully sober to determine whether he was fit to work. The physician gave him the green light, Changkyun bowing to the doctor as he left, mentally preparing himself to endure rough clients again, knowing he’d miss only sharing himself with Hyungwon.

 

The next morning, Changkyun went back to waiting tables. He was infinitely distracted by how good the taller looked, wearing an all black uniform. He nearly spilled a tray of dirty dishes staring at the other as he walked passed. He wasn’t sure how he was going to keep functioning with the other seemingly teasing him as they worked. The older would bite his lip and wink when their eyes met, brush their arms together in passing, or would grab his behind while he was taking orders, making him blush furiously. He grew anxious for their shift to end, already mentally ravishing the other.

 

Upon entering the apartment, Changkyun pinned Hyungwon against the wall, lips brushing dangerously across the taller’s neck.

 

“Anxious, are we?” Hyungwon laughed, sliding his hands into Changkyun’s back pockets.

 

“Don’t act like you aren’t responsible.”

 

Changkyun put a hand up Hyungwon’s shirt, and another farther down, palming Hyungwon through his pants. “Seems I’m not the only one who’s anxious.” He smirked.

 

“Just fuck me already.”


	4. Hyungwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, just realized this one is kind of short as well..
> 
> Oh well. It hints at something bigger though.

The first night he had ever been with Changkyun was his first time in awhile being on top, reexperiencing a long lost type of pleasure. The younger was in a different boat from him, always being used and never having the opportunity to top. The first time they had swapped parts, Changkyun had been surprisingly good. Hyungwon wanted them to alternate frequently, giving them both the chance to experience equality in this -- whatever this was. There was no room for relationships in their line of work, they both knew that. Still, they were finding something in each other; something neither of them realised they needed.

 

Changkyun had him pressed against the wall, teeth grazing his throat as he pounded into him. He knew he had been actively messing with Changkyun throughout the day, but he hadn’t fully realised the effect it would have on the other. He mentally noted to tease the younger more often, he liked this stronger more dominant side. One of Hyungwon’s legs was elevated to the height of Changkyun’s hip, the other’s hand holding it up. Hyungwon had one hand in the younger’s hair, and the other on his nape, egging him on. He wanted this -- needed this -- more than anything in the world. He needed Changkyun like he needed air.

 

When the pair finished, Hyungwon flopped onto the bed, relishing in his post-orgasmic high. He couldn’t explain why, but every climax he had with Changkyun was so euphoric. It was unfathomable how good the other could make him feel. It had been a while since he had felt that, his last forbidden lover had been a long time ago. He was having trouble getting off for his clients now, sometimes needing to think about how sinful Changkyun could be to help get him there.

 

The boy was definitely sweeter than he was spicy, only showing the second side when things got hot between them. He was heating up food after helping Hyungwon clean off. Tonight would be his first night back at Blue Moon. Hyungwon would still dress him and do his makeup like always. Hyungwon just hoped nothing bad would happen. They still had a few hours to rest before they’d have to get ready. Hyungwon ate in bed, Changkyun sitting beside him. The pair curled up together for an afternoon nap. Hyungwon could get used to this, but he knew he shouldn’t.


	5. Changkyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Non-consensual in a way. They are courtesans who are either owned or indebted and, therefore, expected to please clients. However, what goes on is definitely unwanted by some of the courtesans but do not technically have a choice.
> 
> ALSO: Guess who gets introduced in this chapter.
> 
> Literally almost everyone. Emphasis on the almost.

The first night back started out slow. Some of Changkyun’s usuals had taken to other courtesans in his absence. He didn’t mind, though, as he had never been particularly territorial. He did not have any favorites, disliking the ones who treated him poorly and indifferent to the rest. He wasn’t very excited to return, leaving his temporary world that contained only him and Hyungwon. The other would be in his dressing room right about now, making himself look irresistible in some provocative ensemble.

 

_ “Tonight Blue Moon has been booked by foreign businessmen. They requested the courtesans be -- how should I put this -- scantily clad.” Hyungwon had explained, rolling his eyes at the thought of the unceremonious demand. _

 

The older had been in casual attire -- wearing jeans, a hoodie, and base make up -- when they left the apartment. Typically Hyungwon did all of his prep at the diner with the exception of certain outfits that he would change in to at Blue Moon. Changkyun wondered what ridiculous outfit Hyungwon would have to force himself into. He imagined it would involve a lot of leather, though he thought that Hyungwon looked best without anything on. Subconsciously, his mouth began to water thinking about the older’s sweet skin, smooth curves, sinful lips, soft hair and beautiful body. His mind got lost in the memories of how glorious each piece of Hyungwon felt.

 

With only a few clients to satisfy, Changkyun completed his list early. He reported to the hostess, expecting to be dismissed for the evening. Instead, Changkyun was given a uniform and ordered to serve refreshments to the CEOs. When he emerged from the kitchen, balancing a tray of hors d’oeuvres, he realized that this event was bigger than Hyungwon had let on. There were several other “lower level” courtesans scurrying around in identical uniforms carrying trays from table to table. Each waiter donned a white dress shirt, partially unbuttoned, black slacks and dress shoes.

 

The only variation was their collars; plain, black bands for the cheapest courtesans at level one, silver embellishments on black collars for the next level up, a single jewel set among silver ornaments for the level threes, and multiple jewels for the most valuable. After the third level, courtesans were typically in their own categories. Hyungwon, for instance, was beyond the level system with his reputation. With dainty, silver stars hanging from his collar, Changkyun ranked a second level courtesan which was fine because he wasn’t the lowest. It appeared that all of the servers were level ones and twos. He figured that meant anyone above would be serving the CEOs in a different way.

 

Changkyun forced a smile at a man who had reached between his legs from behind. “ _ Be charming. Serve everyone, and whatever you do... Don’t. Say. No.” The hostess had warned. “This is one of the highest paying groups this year. They’re all either CEOs or other executives. Anything goes, do you understand?” _ Changkyun wasn’t sure he did. Was money really more important than their safety? It seemed like it. He bowed politely and attempted to move on to the next table, reminding himself to remain pleasant. The same man followed him, gripping his hips roughly this time, and grinding into him from behind. He froze. “Keep serving. Don’t mind me.” A husky voice ordered.

 

He hesitated, unsure of how to continue working with a human leech on him. Lips grazed the side of his neck. He tensed. The lights dimmed, spotlights flying around the room. The auctioneer tapped his microphone, a spotlight landing on him, before inviting all to take their seats. The man released him, in favor of returning to his table as the stage lit up. Changkyun exhaled the breath he was holding and fast walked to the edge of the room where other servers were lined up along the wall. A few were smoothing out their shirts or tidying up their hair. From the looks on their faces, he guessed they had encountered similar clients as he had.

 

The room went dark, the atmosphere falling silent in anticipation. Black lights switched on, illuminating white dress shirts and pocket handkerchiefs. Music began playing, a song with a heavy beat and raunchy lyrics rang through the air. Whistles and applause nearly drowned it out as the businessmen began cheering for the higher value courtesans flooding the room. They wore black leather shorts, each donning a different style harness across their bare torso, paired with black combat boots. They looked like a mixture of danger and temptation. Neon paint marked their bodies, from handprints to brush strokes and even the occasional splatter. Some had streaks in their hair, or on their face, drawing attention to their highlighted features.

 

Even from afar, in the dark, Changkyun identified Hyungwon, unable to take his eyes off the other. His tall, thin frame had paint smeared across his collarbone, down his back, on his cheeks, and more. He looked like a psychedelic deity; the glow from the paint reflected in his eyes, making him all the more bewitching. A few glowing handprints littered his body in a tantalizing way. From what Changkyun could see, there was one wrapped around his throat, a few on his inner thigh, one on each wrist, and half of one peeking out from beneath the front of his waistband. The implications were clear and incredibly torturous for Changkyun, who wanted nothing more than for those to be his own handprints.

 

Only focusing on Hyungwon, he watched as the other climbed onto a wealthy businessman. Changkyun’s blood began to boil, jealousy hitting him like a train, as Hyungwon moved from CEO to CEO, grinding down into their laps, flaunting his perfection, drawing them in like prey, inviting them to bid. There was a bitter taste on Changkyun’s tongue when he saw a client openly grope Hyungwon. In an attempt to keep him grounded, and to avoid drowning in envy, Changkyun mentally reminded himself that outside the apartment, Hyungwon wasn’t his. Technically, he wasn’t even his  _ inside _ the apartment, but he didn’t like to think about that. He didn’t want to admit it but he definitely had real feelings for the taller. He knew he shouldn’t but he did. At first, he Hyungwon had just been a pretty person who made his heart race. Now, he was so much more... Changkyun’s ears still felt hot when the lights shut off and the dancers dispersed.

 

A promotional video for Blue Moon began playing on a screen behind the stage, complete with music, photos and even narration. The voiceover introduced each of the courtesans for auction, displaying a montage of photographs, while the viewers drooled over their favorites. Changkyun was still too fired up to even pay attention to the screen, seeing red cloud his vision. He wasn’t upset with Hyungwon, no. He was just doing his job. Changkyun was just angry at the world, angry at the hand he'd been dealt -- that they both had been dealt. It was hard enough being objectified himself, only deemed as property, but seeing it happen to someone he cared about was harder. Hyungwon never seemed too bothered by his place in life, but Changkyun wanted so much more for him -- for them.

 

When the video ended, the lights came up and the auctioneer took the stage, pulling Changkyun from his thoughts. The first round of the auction started up with the highest valued courtesans. A black haired boy emerged from the curtains, his lithe frame wrapped in black leather pants. His black shirt was strategically (un)buttoned so a portion of his pale collarbone and chest shone. His neck showcased a collar lined with topazes that made the fiery color blended around his eyes pop. Changkyun could see the outline of his cheekbones and the sharp edge of his jawline from his place at the end of the line. He could only imagine how the boy would look up close.  _ Minhyuk _ was his name and he went for over triple the amount that Changkyun’s highest value had ever been.

 

The next courtesan who took the stage almost took Changkyun’s breath away. If the platinum blonde hair parted on the side or the ocean blue gems circling his throat weren’t eye catching enough, then the washboard abs certainly were. His open blazer and lowriding slacks were a tormenting combination of classy and sultry. He had this mischievous glint in his eye, which Changkyun swore he could see from across the room, that matched the enticing smolder he wore.  _ Wonho _ earned a similar amount as Minhyuk had.

 

If Wonho had  _ almost _ taken his breath away, the next one  _ actually _ did. Changkyun silently choked on his own air when the third courtesan stepped onto the stage. He was shorter than both of the previous ones, but his beauty made up for it. High cheekbones, pretty lips, and eyes one could get lost in. Even from a distance, Changkyun could  _ feel _ the other’s seductive aura wash over him. Suddenly, for a moment, his mind clouded. He wanted a taste, to feel the other beneath him, to see that pretty mouth part in a moan. He shook his head, in clarity, breaking through the powerful spell the courtesan cast. Emeralds shimmered under the stage lights, the boy was also adorned in splashes of golden glitter. His low hanging top fell in all the right ways, his pants cleanly ripped to expose just the right amount of leg.  _ Kihyun _ ’s auction was a real war between wealthy men. His lips curved into a satisfied smirk as the price for a chance to bed him continued to rise. His final value was almost double of the ones before him.

 

Changkyun’s heart thumped seeing Hyungwon strut towards center stage. Beneath the lights, his diamonds were almost as dazzling as him --  _ almost _ . He wore a similar outfit as Wonho had, black slacks with an open blazer, but the feel was completely different. Where Wonho had emanated a cool, sexy vibe, Hyungwon was elegant, sinful, and inviting. His eyes were shrouded with a smokey blend, his lips stained, and hair styled expertly. Silver dusted across his collarbone, on the side of his neck, over a cheek and up around his eye. The sparkling accentuation was similar to what he had painted on Changkyun once before. He was perfect.

 

All Changkyun could think of was how badly he wanted to touch Hyungwon. He feared he would go mad before the end of the night. Hyungwon didn’t have as  _ many  _ bidders as Kihyun, but had  _ higher _ offers. Only certain CEOs had the funds to afford a night with Hyungwon. He seemed unfazed as the price for his body continued to rise. After a grueling auction, Hyungwon took the winning CEO with him and the pair disappeared from sight.

 

The lights dimmed and the room returned similarly to the original atmosphere, with the lower level courtesans serving, while the third level courtesans were auctioned off in the front of the room. A room divider was rolled out and those who didn’t wish to bid, moved towards the back with music and low lighting, grabbing and pulling at servers instead. Changkyun passed a courtesan who was sandwiched between two businessmen as they began to strip him of his clothes. There was another who was being held down on a table, his shirt pushed off his shoulders with multiple mouths latching onto his skin. Changkyun hardly noticed the world around him, his mind poisoned with the thoughts of Hyungwon with his highest bidder. His chest ached as images of Hyungwon pressed into the mattress by another swirled behind his eyelids.

 

The only thing to keep him calm was remembering how Hyungwon’s body had felt on his as he fucked him against the wall. Distracted, he didn’t notice the parasite from earlier approach him. Within a single moment, he was shoved into a dark corner, a hand on his throat. He didn’t dare fight it, remembering the hostess’ words of, “ _ Don’t. Say. No. _ ” He ran it through his head over and over as he was flipped around, hands pressed against the wall. A second man joined in, tearing away his clothing while the first one held him in place. “ _ Anything goes. _ ” She had said.

 

Changkyun had been forced onto his hands and knees, a client in front and one behind. He did his best to support his own weight, collapsing several rounds later after both were through with him. He didn’t have the strength to move, to leave the area and clean himself up. He could only try his best to cover up before exhaustion overtook him.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he slept, but he figured it couldn’t have been more than a few hours. Bits of early sunlight spread through the windows. With a look around, Changkyun could see he wasn’t the only waiter to have been exploited and discarded. The used bodies of other servers laid strewn across the floor some covered, some not. His knees hurt from being forced onto the hardwood floor. He imagined the other courtesans would experience the same discomfort whenever they woke up -- assuming they would wake up. He shuffled to his room to find the clothes he had changed out of before the event. After fully dressing, he would go back to the diner and turn the water all the way hot and melt away the thick revolting layer of dried release that covered him.


	6. Hyungwon

“You wanted to see me?” Hyungwon was leaning against the door frame, munching on an apple.

 

It had been almost two weeks since he had last seen Hyunwoo. The manager had been on a business trip during his uncle’s out of control CEO event the previous week. Hyungwon knew it was no coincidence. Hyunwoo had a set of ingrained morals that didn’t always agree with the way his uncle made money. He was strongly against an “anything goes” event, as he felt it violated basic human rights --  _ courtesan’s _ basic human rights.

 

His uncle, on the other hand, didn’t see it as an issue as he outright owned a majority of his courtesans which, according to him, meant that, “ _ If I own them, they don’t have basic human rights. Owning them, alone, is a, so called, violation of their basic human rights. _ ” Hyunwoo had felt so conflicted after that argument, he had brought Hyungwon to his apartment to vent. He had considered resigning, but had ultimately decided not to saying, “ _ If I leave, there will be no one who will protect you -- any of you. As long as Blue Moon is open, I’ll stay. I have to. _ ”

 

Hyunwoo’s uncle had ended up apologizing, offering to do away with those events permanently if they made Hyunwoo uncomfortable. He kept his promise for the most part. He never held an event like that with Hyunwoo around; but, when the offer was good, he would send Hyunwoo overseas and have Hyolyn host them. Hyungwon had returned to the apartment the morning after to find Changkyun sprawled out on the bed, exhausted.

 

Upon closer inspection, the boy's body was tainted with blotches and bruises. Hyungwon had put ointment on areas with bite marks and iced the sites with large bruises. He hoped that icing would help the swelling go down quicker. In their industry, a marked body was less attractive. Clients didn't want to see the remnants of other appointments, they wanted a clean canvas they could markup. Bruises and hickies could be concealed with makeup, but swollen sites or open wounds were harder to cover. Hyungwon was partially doing it for himself, as well. He didn't want to see traces of someone else taking what was his -- what he wanted to be his.

 

When Changkyun finally woke up, the younger had explained to Hyungwon what had happened. He had gotten a sour taste in his mouth when Changkyun described the scene he woke up to. It had sickened him.

 

Hyunwoo glanced up from his computer screens, looking over his glasses.

 

“You know, Kihyun still bows when he enters.” Hyunwoo commented, “So do Jooheon and Hoseok.”

 

“What about Minhyuk? I suppose he might not bow when he enters, but afterwards...”

 

Hyunwoo gave him an unamused look. Hyungwon smiled back, before taking another bite.

 

“Get your ass in here and close the door.” Playfully ordering.

 

Hyungwon latched the door before draping himself across Hyunwoo’s couch.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

Hyungwon scrambled to his feet, suddenly understanding the implication. “Ugh, that’s disgusting. Don’t you ever clean?” He made a retching sound.

 

“I had it cleaned yesterday, thank you very much.” Hyunwoo laughed, cheeks tinted pink, “I’m having the cleaners come in this afternoon again.”

 

Hyungwon let out another grossed out noise before changing the subject, “What’d you want to talk about? It better not be about why the couch is dirty.” He threw his unfinished apple towards Hyunwoo, the manager not even looking as he lifted a trash bin to catch. Hyungwon felt fondness for the older one.

 

“Several things,” Hyunwoo turned his chair to face Hyungwon, “First, how’s Changkyun doing?”

 

“He’s fine.” Hyungwon did his best to sound nonchalant, but he felt warmth beneath his cheeks at the mention of the younger.

 

“That’s good,” Hyunwoo mindlessly said while rummaging through his desk. “I’ve been working on upgrades for your collar and room. We need to make sure nothing like that happens to you.”

 

“What about Changkyun?” Hyungwon moved closer, pulling his hoodie over his head.

 

“You know I’d love to upgrade him, but he’s not a permanent courtesan. My uncle only allows upgrades on permanents.” Hyunwoo reminded.

 

Hyungwon let out a sigh, “Make him permanent then, or take him offsite. He’d have to be up-to-date for trips, right?” He faced away and kneeled.

 

“Yeah, but, again, my uncle only sends permanents offsite and you know that.” Hyunwoo was typing a command into a hand held device, holding it directly above the latch on the back of Hyungwon’s collar. 

 

With a beep and a click, the collar came unlocked. Hyunwoo removed it, pressing his electronic against the bare skin there. A second, higher whine came from the device as it read the microchip in Hyungwon’s neck. Hyunwoo locked a replacement collar around the younger, a simple black band, like Hyungwon’s first one.

 

“The upgrades should take about a week.” Hyunwoo placed the diamond collar beside one embedded with emeralds -- Kihyun’s. “You and Kihyun are my test subjects.”

 

“Gee,” voice laced with sarcasm, “What an honor.” Hyungwon put his top back on.

 

“These collars are data collectors. They’ll be monitoring your heart rate during appointments with clients. Your room will be equipped with an infrared camera. For the next couple of weeks, all of your clients will sign a disclosure stating they understand that the room will be heavily monitored for security reasons. By scheduling with you or Kihyun, they will be susceptible to being recorded through thermographic cameras. Your collar will be sending data back to me. The program I developed will track your body’s patterns and identify trends. Ideally, it should detect when you’re panicking or when your heart rate drops in case of drugs. There will be a few drug trials that will allow your collar to read your body after its been injected. Once I finish the upgrades to your collar, I’ll transfer the data from the one you’re wearing to your diamond one.”

 

“So,” Hyungwon laughed, trying to process what the other said. He always talked so fast when he was talking tech, “You’re going to inject us with drugs, huh?”

 

“Is that the only thing you heard?”

 

“...No.”

 

“To answer your question, yes. In a way,” Hyunwoo nodded, not looking up as he began taking apart Kihyun’s collar. “Dr. Kim will be overseeing the drug trials. He’ll be providing us with a sedative which should cause your heart rate to drop like it would if you were given a neuromuscular blocking drug.”

 

“A what?”

 

“A paralysis inducing drug.” 

 

“Like Changkyun?” The younger had told Hyungwon about how he could see the client, but couldn’t move or feel anything. It had given Hyungwon the chills.

 

“Exactly.” Hyunwoo explained. “You will all have some blood drawn. Dr. Kim is helping me to develop a portable machine that will identify drugs in your system with a prick of your finger. I will be able to actively check on your health when we travel.”

 

“Wow,” Hyungwon marveled, “That’s really amazing. Your uncle will be so impressed.” 

 

He placed a hand on Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he watched the manager insert the chip from Kihyun’s collar into the slot of an adapter. The older opened a window on his computer screen.

 

“Kihyun’s been wearing his prototype collar since yesterday. I already have some data from his appointments last night. There were a variety of clients. His heart rate seemed normal during the first two, who were regulars. He felt comfortable and at ease with them. The third one had a dominance preference which made Kihyun’s heart beat increase but only by a little. The last one...” Hyunwoo paused, a regretful expression on his face.

 

“What is it?” Hyungwon asked. The manager didn’t respond immediately, guilt weighing down his shoulders.

 

“Kihyun got hurt.” Hyunwoo admitted, “It was my fault. I stepped away to answer a call from my uncle and when I came back Kihyun’s collar was going crazy.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“T-the fourth client apparently had an extreme impact fetish which was Kihyun’s first client like that. We tend to keep clients with certain, um,  _ preferences  _ away from you. This one hadn’t put down in his membership application that he liked that so he was able to book Kihyun. The footage from the infrared camera showed Kihyun tied to one of the bedposts, like a whipping post. The client had brought his own whip and was relentless. Kihyun’s heart rate skyrocketed and the collar was sending alerts but I wasn’t there... By the time I got into the room, Kihyun was already bloody. Really bloody. We had to rush him to Dr. Kim. They cleaned him up and gave him bandages. H-he's recovering now.”

 

Hyunwoo was a kind soul and Hyungwon could tell that the older was beating himself up over it.

Hyungwon felt his own heart drop at the news; he admittedly had a soft spot for Kihyun. They had a long history, having become companions at a young age due to always traveling for the same events, along with Hyunwoo. Kihyun had always looked out for the other two especially on trips, making food for them in their hotel suites or waking up the earliest to ensure they all made it on time. He was a year older than Hyungwon and much shorter. He was kind and gentle, but somehow managed to still be feisty. Regardless, the boy was beautiful in almost every way, emanating a constant sensual glow. He had earned his emerald collar when he was only fourteen, a young age for a courtesan to receive jewels. His fame had grown along with Hyungwon’s, the taller only surpassing him within recent years. Kihyun still remained very popular and valuable, known for how beautiful he looked in bed, his attractive voice, and favored for his shorter stature. Hyungwon knew his reputation was based on hard facts, having experienced it all, first hand, on many occasions.

 

“Hyunwoo, it wasn’t your fault.” Hyungwon comforted, “You couldn’t have predicted it. I’m sure Kihyun will be fine, he’s strong.”

 

Hyunwoo just gave a half smile.

 

“You’ll figure it out, you’re truly a genius. The collars will be amazing.” Hyungwon continued, “You should get a raise, or do something better than this.”

 

“You know that as long as Blue Moon is open, I’ll be here.”

 

Hyungwon was looking at the second screen which had last night’s clientele profiles and who they saw. Blue Moon required a membership in order to bid on more valuable courtesans -- like Hyungwon or Kihyun -- but there were other options for those who did not want to frequent. There were prices for a one-night only bracelet or a weekend bracelet. Both required the client to visit the medical room to have their blood drawn by Dr. Kim, or his assistants. The client could then enjoy refreshments and a performance in the front lounge while the doctor tested their blood for diseases. Hyunwoo had designed the membership bands to test the client as they wore the device, pricking them after putting it on each time.

 

Each member explicitly understood the terms to their membership, having to fill out an extensive application online. They were to have the initial testing upon their first visit. They would receive their bracelet from Hyolyn who would keep them under lock and key, with the client’s name on it, until their next visit. The member would check in for the auction, locking the bracelet on for the night. This bracelet allowed them to enter courtesan’s rooms and tracked how long they spent with each courtesan -- determining their bill. Members only needed to check in and check out of Blue Moon, to receive and to return their devices. Non-members were required to check-in with Hyolyn for every appointment. If the client left the establishment with their device, it would sound an alarm and security would have to retrieve the bracelet. Non-members had a less advanced band, nonetheless it still tracked their progress in Blue Moon and required Hyolyn to unlock them. If they set foot outside with the bracelets, then it would trigger the alarm and deliver electrical shocks until returned.

 

The young manager would sometimes be paid to upgrade other place’s security systems, as independent work. Hyunwoo always kept his best security measures for Blue Moon, but didn’t mind sharing the basics and some advancements with others for a price. He was well off, for a twenty-two year old; a brilliant mind who spent his spare time looking towards the future and selling his innovations. He and Hyungwon liked to travel together, allowing them to be casual like the true friends they were. At events, the pair would resume their public image of owner and owned, only to return to their room to joke and relax comfortably. Their bond was strong and open, both speaking freely. For years, Kihyun and Hyunwoo were the only things that made life worthwhile for Hyungwon.


	7. Hyungwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I could not find any reason to write a Changkyun POV chapter in between the previous one and this one.
> 
> Therefore, this will be a back-to-back Hyungwon POV.. but hey, you get to learn a little bit more about Kihyun.

“What’s wrong? You seem down.” Changkyun asked. The boy had waited tables by himself while Hyungwon had been meeting with Hyunwoo.

 

“I’m fine,” He answered, pushing his food around with a spoon.

 

“Like I’m going to believe that. You have been down since you came home. We haven’t even done anything.” He pouted, “I even had to work all by myself today.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry. Hyunwoo needed to talk to me.”

 

“About what?” The younger perked up.

 

“There was another incident -- with Kihyun last night -- where his client ignored the safe word and he got really hurt. Hyunwoo just wanted to talk to me about precautions and stuff.” Hyungwon didn’t want to tell him the full truth. That the security was being increased because of  _ his _ incident, but  _ he  _ wouldn’t receive any of the upgrades.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. What happened?” Changkyun turned serious. Hyungwon always found it hard to believe the boy had so many sides; the cute and shy one, the needy and pouty one, the dominant and sultry one, the serious and solemn one, and the hot, sexy one. He was discovering that he liked every one of them for different reasons and didn’t mind which ever one the younger wore.

 

“The client used a whip on him.”

 

Changkyun inhaled sharply, his expression full of sympathy for Kihyun. Hyungwon had seen the younger’s back, the rings that sat among lash marks. He hadn’t asked the younger about any of his scars -- not sure they were to that point yet -- but looked at them often while the other changed. Someday, the younger might share. Until then, Hyungwon would just look at them from afar, only touching them in moments of intimacy.

 

“I’ve never met Kihyun -- actually I haven’t really talked to anyone -- except for you. I guess Hyolyn and Hyunwoo, too, if you count them. I’ve only seen Kihyun that one time during his auction at the CEO event. Come to think of it, I haven’t met any of the other courtesans.” Changkyun realized. Hyungwon smiled, affection washing over him. “Can you tell me about him?”

 

“Kihyun came from a breeder.” Changkyun choked on his food.

 

“A what?” He coughed out.

 

“A courtesan breeder. They experiment with genetic combinations to create the most desirable and exquisite individuals. He told me his mother was very beautiful and favored by their master. After retiring from being a courtesan, she lived a luxurious lifestyle, only producing offspring and being pampered. He was her first born, bred specifically to be beautiful with a shorter frame and delicate features. He had only seen his mother from afar, and was raised by nannies with other children. He was considered perfect during his childhood, for how well he learned and how he looked. They taught him proper etiquette and the ways of being a courtesan. They trained him to even be able to serve royalty. He’s the second most valuable courtesan in Blue Moon. He was bought by Hyunwoo’s uncle when he was thirteen. Originally, he worked at Tropical Night -- the first establishment -- but eventually, Tropical Night integrated with Blue Moon because the location and land were better.” Hyungwon concluded.

 

Changkyun seemed lost in thought, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of a breeder Hyungwon guessed. For someone new to the industry, it was a shocking concept. The other cleared their dishes, moving slowly in the kitchen. The way the younger’s brows were furrowed in concentration, lips sitting in a thoughtful pout, made Hyungwon want to ruin him. Subconsciously, he licked his lips before clearing his throat, getting the other’s attention.

 

“You know,” an inviting smile on his lips, “we’ve still got a couple of hours before we have to go…”

 

Changkyun didn’t need to be told twice.


	8. Changkyun

Changkyun had been lonely all day, not fully realizing how much he had grown to rely on Hyungwon’s presence to get him through the day. Even before they started having relations, it was comforting -- familiar -- to have Hyungwon there. The older hadn’t had any long trips for a few months, only traveling out of the city for the night and returning home by mid morning. Changkyun hoped that Hyungwon would never go on long trips, unsure of what he’d do without him now. One day was agonizing enough, spending the whole day missing the other. He hadn’t felt attachment like that in years, since when he was first taken from his home, only ever missing his mother and father. After awhile, he barely remembered the feeling of affection or knew how to miss anyone.

 

As soon as Hyungwon made the suggestion, gave him the look, Changkyun was a goner. Pulled from his thoughts, he moved towards the taller as if he was on autopilot. The other was pushing his chair away from the table. Changkyun slid his hands in the other’s perfect hair, straddled his perfect thighs, and kissed his perfect lips. Hyungwon’s hands ran up his back and down his sides in smooth strokes. Changkyun wanted to feel skin on skin, pulling the other’s top off before throwing his own shirt behind him. He gave a chaste kiss before moving his lips to Hyungwon’s jaw and neck, pausing when he noticed the lack of diamonds.

 

“Your collar…”

 

“It’s being repaired. A client broke it last night.” The other mumbled, a hand pressing gently on his nape, encouraging him to continue.

 

Changkyun would miss the diamonds, but they’d be back soon enough. He moved behind the older’s ear, nipping at the skin and giving kitten licks. A sigh from Hyungwon made his chest swell, feeling proud of his work. He wanted to do more, feel more, satisfy Hyungwon more. He ground his hips down, the other tensing at the friction, a small groan leaving his lips. Changkyun gave one more lick behind the ear, before trailing kisses down his jaw again. He planted another small kiss on the other’s mouth, then moved down the neck and along the collar bone.

 

He shifted himself off the other’s lap as he showered kisses across the taller’s chest, fitting himself between long legs. Level with Hyungwon’s belt buckle, he began undoing it, hearing the other’s breath hitch in his throat. This would be the first time they tried anything like this. Changkyun looked up from beneath his eyelashes, requesting permission. Hyungwon had his bottom lip caught between his teeth, face flushed, but he gave a little nod.

 

Changkyun pulled his pants off, leaving the older completely exposed. He tested out the waters, securing his fingers at the base and giving a light lick. Hyungwon’s thighs tensed around him. He moved his free hand to push one thigh open farther. The older seemed to not know where to put his own hands, crossing his arms, his fingers digging into his own skin. Changkyun warmed at the sight of the other trying to be sweet and courteous but he wanted Hyungwon’s hands on him.

 

“Hyungwon, touch me.”

 

Although Hyungwon was no stranger to Changkyun’s body, let alone his hair, his hands were tentative as they threaded through his caramel locks. Changkyun continued, wrapping his lips around the tip, the other whimpering when he dragged his tongue across the slit. He opened his mouth more and moved his way down the length, loving the way the older’s thigh quivered beneath his hand.

 

Changkyun hadn’t quite done this before, only ever having his mouth used for pleasure rather than using his mouth to pleasure. Those experiences had never been enjoyable, the client or his old master usually holding him down or cutting off his air supply and always leaving him with a sore throat and tears in his eyes. This was different. He wanted to do this for Hyungwon, partially thinking it would strengthen their bond but mostly wanting to make the other feel good.

 

He relocated his other hand, so both were resting on the taller’s thighs, and began bobbing his head. The sensation of Hyungwon’s fingers moving against his scalp and the sinful sounds filling the apartment had Changkyun straining against his pants. He was determined to take care of Hyungwon first, before touching himself. The soft touches faltered, turning into a light tug when he sucked hard on the tip, digging his tongue in this time, the hips in front of him stuttered.

 

Hyungwon gripped his shoulders and pushed him off. Changkyun was confused, and worried, he thought Hyungwon had liked what he was doing. Afraid he did something wrong, he leaned back and looked away, not wanting to see unsatisfaction or disapproval on the older’s face. Hands cupped his cheeks, guiding his head so their eyes could meet. Hyungwon’s eyes bore into his, dark and clouded with lust. He didn’t understand. If he was enjoying what Changkyun was doing, why would he make him stop?

 

“I-I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to control myself anymore.” Hyungwon admitted, voice low. “I didn’t want to hurt you…”

 

The younger felt another burst of pride at the thought that  _ he  _ was the cause of the blissful look that swirled in Hyungwon’s eyes, the way his body trembled, the reason he was hot and covered in sweat.  _ He _ had driven this elegant being to the brink of losing control. Changkyun grabbed at his own clothes, trying to peel them off quickly. The consideration Hyungwon put into their sessions not only made his heart flutter, but made him want the other even more -- if that was possible.

 

He scrambled for lubricant before climbing back on top of Hyungwon, desperate to feel the other against him. Changkyun locked lips with Hyungwon as the older pressed a finger in easily. He might have already worked himself earlier in the shower because he missed a certain someone. He sucked on the other’s bottom lip while the second finger slid in, stretching him for something much better. He tried his best not to seem impatient, yet he still pushed himself back onto Hyungwon’s fingers. A third one was added, Changkyun almost on the verge of begging. Finally, Hyungwon removed his hand, raised Changkyun’s hips, and pushed himself in.

 

Changkyun felt himself let out a moan, locking his arms around the older’s back, loving the feeling of the other’s muscles as they flexed beneath his fingers. He rocked back and forth, the older letting him set the pace. He wouldn’t have cared how fast or slow as long as it was Hyungwon, he wanted anything as long as it was  _ him _ . He had come to notice that only the other could make him feel this incredible. After a few moments, they shifted gears. Hyungwon now did most of the work, rhythmically driving up into him. All the while Changkyun sucked marks on the other’s neck, hoping bruises blossomed on his hips from the way Hyungwon gripped him. He could feel broken moans spill from his lips with every movement, the sensations coursing through him were making him lose his mind.

 

As Changkyun neared his ascent, he felt himself tighten, causing Hyungwon to lean his head back. He brushed his lips across the other’s throat, relishing in the way it moved as the other panted. He felt a hand wrap around him, encouraging his hips to thrust up in time with the ones beneath him. The world became unclear, the only thing he could hear was Hyungwon’s heavy breathing and moans in his ear. He laid his head on the other’s shoulder, feeling his hips move at a quickening pace. He closed his eyes, bit his lip, and came with a high whine.


	9. Hyungwon

Before going back to the apartment, Hyungwon paid Kihyun a visit in the morning. The other was on his last scheduled day of recovery in the private sector of Blue Moon. This area housed Hyunwoo’s quarters and spare rooms where courtesans could rest while the cleaners sanitized their rooms. Only staff and courtesans could enter this sector, rendering it a safe place for recovery -- be it from sickness or injury. Kihyun was laying on his side when Hyungwon entered. They exchanged a smile before Hyungwon sat in a chair beside the bed, automatically reaching over to brush his fingers across the other's cheek -- like he had done a thousand times before. Kihyun’s hand instinctively moved on top of Hyungwon’s, his eyes fluttering shut at the old, but familiar, feeling. 

 

“How are you?” Hyungwon asked gently.

 

“I’ve been better. The bandages try to keep anything from rubbing. With some pain medicine, I’ll be alright for tonight. I just don’t think I’ll want to be on my back that much.” Kihyun joked, his bright eyes opening to take in Hyungwon’s worried features. “Dr. Kim thinks they might scar, though.” The other added quietly, his own fingers running over Hyungwon’s.

 

Hyungwon studied Kihyun’s face, rediscovering every curve and dip. His eyes lingered on the other's lips, pink and a little pouty, trying to push back memories of how they tasted. He wondered if they were now tinged with the flavor of another or if it would still be the same as he remembered. He shifted his eyes to meet Kihyun’s, his breath hitching as he recalled all those late nights he spent staring into the other’s seemingly endless gaze. Time stood still. The moments he had desperately buried resurfaced and it felt like almost no time had passed. He couldn’t have broken the spell if he wanted to, finding himself wandering aimlessly in the older’s orbs.

 

“Really? What was it made of?” He mindlessly asked.

 

Kihyun looked away first, a light pink tinting his cheeks, the tip of his tongue darting out between his lips. Hyungwon moved his hand to cup the side of Kihyun’s neck, rubbing tiny circles on the other's cheek with his thumb. He could feel Kihyun’s fingers lightly circling his wrist, the older’s thumb copying the pattern his own drew. His other hand slid softly into the older's hair, combing through it the way he knew Kihyun liked. It had felt like a lifetime since he'd touched the other in any way, unable to find a good enough reason to.

 

Kihyun sighed, his eyes shut again. “I’m not sure, I was blindfolded. It felt terrible, though.” He hummed, drinking in the soft touches. “Do you want to see?” Hyungwon gave a sound of confirmation. “The nurse should be changing them soon. I rang a little before you came in, though she’s a bit late -- as usual.”

 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Kihyun’s eyes shot open and he pulled away quickly from Hyungwon before saying, “Come in.”

 

Hyungwon sat quietly as the nurse rearranged Kihyun and peeled his bandages off. Hyungwon bit back a gasp, the wounds looked inflamed and still fresh. Scarlett stripes cut through Kihyun’s skin like cracks along the earth’s crust -- and at one point, Kihyun had been his world. His chest ached at the sight of the other’s wound, seeing Kihyun’s blood tugged at a memory that wasn’t there, lost somewhere inside his mind, purposefully under lock and key. Unable to recall the forgotten image, he refocused on the one in front of him. The older had always been stunning, and still was, from the way his eyes lit up when he smiled to the way his body moved in bed. Kihyun was the embodiment of perfection to Hyungwon. Even with the open lashes scattered across his back, the other still took his breath away.

 

After the nurse left, they both stayed quiet, a comfortable silence washing over the room. Hyungwon resumed his soothing caresses, Kihyun leaning into his touch. Having been together for many years, both found that the other's company was sometimes all it took to feel relaxed. Hyungwon always enjoyed conversations with Kihyun. The other always made the room alive, was an expert conversationalist, and a master in countering Minhyuk’s relentless teasing.

 

Kihyun was someone Hyungwon could be honest with, always appreciating the other’s encouragement, empathy, and ear. It pained him to see the older like this, wincing occasionally or scrunching his face in discomfort. He wished Kihyun could have more time to heal…maybe he could if he talked to Hyunwoo.

 

Hyungwon decided he would pay the manager a visit before setting out for the apartment. He wanted a little more time with Kihyun as well. He had to admit, he kind of missed the other in more ways than one. Their friendship was still the same as it had always been -- open and honest -- they just didn't see each other nearly as often, like they used to. They worked together as usual, but hardly had the chance to just talk. Whenever they travelled, Kihyun typically shared a room with Wonho. Unless it was only the two of them, but it was becoming rare for that to happen and even when it did, they slept in separate beds now.

 

“Hyungwon,” Kihyun mumbled into the sheets, half asleep from the pain medicine.

 

Hyungwon hummed in response.

 

“Did you ever love me?”

 

Hyungwon’s hands paused for a moment, thinking of all the times he told himself he didn’t -- couldn’t -- love Kihyun. He spent years convincing himself that it was all just in his head, a sick trick of human nature, a simple confusion between emotional attachment and physical attraction, nothing more than a carnal desire that could never be satisfied. The quiet always seemed deafening, his soul crying out for anyone’s body, and not actually just one. The cravings he felt were just pure lust, and not actually the ache of being separated. The body he held in the night was just a stranger’s, and not actually a lover’s. The whispers that lingered in his head were from a voice in the wind, and not actually traces of someone he could have spent an eternity with. The lips on his skin were just a figment of his imagination, and not actually kisses that gave him life. The pants that echoed in his ear were just a window he left open, and not actually the breaths of someone he’d die for. The heat that ran through his veins was just a side effect of overexertion, and not an indication of exhilaration. The high he chased was just the result from his line of work, and not actually a hopeless addiction to a body that could never become his. He would tell himself these things -- anything -- if it meant that what he felt was just a misconception, and not that he had actually loved Kihyun.

 

He felt the other’s body go still, lulled into a peaceful asleep by the sweet touches and the sedative.

 

“Yes,” he breathed out.

 

Rising from his seat, he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Kihyun’s, a stolen kiss that would never be acknowledged and could never be reciprocated -- not with the way things were now. With one last glance at Kihyun’s delicate features, Hyungwon turned and left, the taste familiar yet haunting.


	10. Hyungwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another back-to-back Hyungwon POV. This just makes up for the first chapters that were back-to-back Changkyun POV.

Hyunwoo was in his office, squinting at a microchip.

 

“Knock knock,” Hyungwon announced, “I’m coming in.”

 

Hyunwoo grunted in response, focusing on the task at hand.

 

“What are you still doing here? Aren’t you usually at the diner by now?”  The manager asked.

 

“Typically, yes. I couldn’t leave without visiting Kihyun, though.”

 

Hyunwoo looked up at Hyungwon, a bit of guilt in his eyes. “How is he doing? I haven’t been able to see him since yesterday morning.”

 

“Honestly? Not that good. I don’t think he’ll be any use tonight.”

 

Hyunwoo nodded as he turned to his screen, clicking his mouse a bunch of times. “Alright, I’ll clear his schedule. Thanks for letting me know. I’d feel awful if he got hurt any more.”

 

His work here was done. Hyungwon turned to leave, a “goodbye” on his lips.

 

“Wait, close the door.” Hyunwoo said, “What were you doing yesterday?” An edge of suspicion in his tone.

 

Hyungwon tilted his head, unsure, as the door shut. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, at the diner. Your heart rate  _ jumped _ a couple of hours before you came in. I need to know what happened, so I can program the collar to not alert me the next time it happens. Otherwise, our security team will end up busting into the diner.” He laughed lightly.

 

“Nothing happened.” Hyungwon chuckled nervously, “I think I dropped a tray of food or something. I-I don’t really remember.”

 

“Well,” Hyunwoo motioned for him to come closer, “Let me check your collar real quick. I don’t need a spilled tray to be the reason my security team leaves the perimeter.”

 

Hyungwon obediently pulled his hoodie off, exposing his torso. He turned and kneeled, waiting for his collar to be unlocked. It wasn’t. Instead, fingers touched the areas where Changkyun had left marks. Hyungwon had covered them with makeup, but his evening activities must have compromised the quality of his work. Hyungwon flinched, feeling his skin heat up at the memory of sinful lips on him. He moved away from the manager, quickly redressing.

 

“Where’d those come from?” Hyunwoo asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“A client.”

 

“When?”

 

“A few nights ago.”

 

“Those look pretty fresh, Hyungwon.”

 

“Okay, they’re from last night.”

 

“Why is there makeup on them?”

 

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

 

“How considerate.” Hyunwoo said flatly, “Where’d you get the make up from?”

 

“The dressing rooms.”

 

“They’ve been locked since before last night’s auction.”

 

Hyungwon silently cursed himself. It had been years since he’d used the regular dressing rooms, having used Hyunwoo’s apartment to get ready before he worked at the diner. He had forgotten Hyunwoo locked them to prevent clients from wandering in.

 

“I meant Hyolyn. Hyolyn let me borrow some.”

 

“Hyolyn’s out sick. I worked the desk.”

 

“I got it from Minhyuk.” Hyungwon blurted out, unsure why that was the next best thing that came to mind. He was just trying to distract Hyunwoo, throw him off.

 

“The make up?”

 

“The marks.”

 

“Last night?”

 

“Yeah.” He was basically spewing nonsense and he knew Hyunwoo knew. They were too close for him to not. Yet the older still let him ramble on.

 

“He was scheduled with clients all night.”

 

“I meant this morning.”

 

“Weird. I fucked him right before you came in.” The manager wore a smug expression, knowing Hyungwon was on the verge of giving up.

 

Hyungwon groaned, exasperated. He usually won these but he admitted he was off his game, distracted with the memories of Changkyun. Hyunwoo was always the one who gave up or stopped caring. They only did it for fun, typically. This was a little different, though, an edge of seriousness in Hyunwoo’s responses.

 

“I know you’ve been fucking Changkyun. You can quit pretending.”

 

“Fine,” Hyungwon growled in frustration. “You caught me.” He glared at the older.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me like a normal person instead of whatever the hell that was?”

 

“I just...know it’s against the rules...you know, relations among courtesans.”

 

“Like you’ve never broken that rule before.”

 

“Hyunwoo...” He whined.

 

“Sorry,” The older apologized, “Still, you could have told me, though. I’m your friend.”

 

“You’re also the manager.”

 

“The manager who’s your friend.” Hyunwoo went back to his computer screens. “Plus, I’ve been breaking that rule for, like, about a year now. Remember the talk we all had?”

 

“Of course I do. Who’s gonna punish you, yourself?”

 

“My uncle.” He said sadly, “He could punish Minhyuk or worse, sell him instead.” Hyunwoo reminded.

 

“Oh, right...your uncle.” Hyungwon felt apologetic, sometimes forgetting that Hyunwoo still answered to someone else.

 

The manager was always around, making decisions, and giving orders like the master of an establishment would. Sometimes Hyungwon forgot about Hyunwoo’s uncle who was overall fair and kind but wouldn’t hesitate to teach the courtesans a lesson from time to time. He had separated the last pair who had been caught in bed together, selling off one and keeping the other under lock and key. He believed that if he allowed such behavior, a courtesan would become distracted by thinking of their lover and hold back from a client. This, in turn, would make his establishment look bad with only half enthusiastic courtesans. Any form of romantic fraternization was absolutely prohibited and would be met with severe consequences.

 

“It wasn’t planned--” Hyungwon starts.

 

“It never is.” Hyunwoo seemed to be referring more to his own affair.


	11. Changkyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A little bit of violence mentioned.
> 
> The final chapter of Part Two. There is more coming out soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this story! :)

Changkyun almost never dreamed. The hallucinations he had experienced were the closest he’d been to it in awhile. They were hardley dreams, though, more like memories. He hadn’t truly dreamed since he was a little kid, excited for what the future held. Now, he could barely look beyond the hour because he didn’t need to. For the last several years of his life, he had existed in a routine, one that was chosen for him, or forced upon him. His previous one was simple; stay chained up all day until his master came home, used him all night, wake up and repeat. Now, his day started with serving customers and ended with servicing clients. He didn’t dare waste his time pondering an existence beyond that. It was better than his last routine, though, his last lifestyle. In this one he had more control, more freedom, and he had Hyungwon.

 

He opened his eyes to Hyungwon’s beautiful features, drinking in the way the morning sun made the other glow. His chest warmed at the sight of the older curled up beneath the blankets, like a kitten. Changkyun left a small kiss on his forehead before slipping away into the bathroom. He'd have to go to work soon, but he wanted to make breakfast before he left. Changkyun was dressed to the nines in a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie. He laid his suit jacket across a chair in the kitchen as he fired up the stove, determined to do something special for Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon was definitely the better cook between them, but Changkyun wasn’t terrible. He just made simpler dishes. He set the table with eggs, ham, toast, and fruit; nothing too extravagant. Hyungwon awoke to the smell of food, walking down the long hall from the bedroom. He wore a long t-shirt, shorts, and a big smile, giving Changkyun a ‘good morning’ kiss on his way to the table. While eating, Hyungwon reached his left hand across the table to lace their fingers together. That was the best thing about having opposite dominant hands, they could eat while linking hands. Changkyun played with the white gold band on Hyungwon’s ring finger, mesmerized by the way it glistened after every movement. In his head, he knew he was the one who had put it there. His own clinked against his cutlery.

 

He looked around his childhood home, seeing memories of his parents smiling and laughing. The picture frames that hung in the kitchen were filled with his old family photos. There were newer frames here and there that contained photos of him and Hyungwon. He felt a tear run down his cheek. Hyungwon’s hand squeezed his, before saying, “ _ You should be leaving for work soon, sweetheart. I’ll clean up _ .” Changkyun started to protest, but was interrupted, “ _ No arguing _ ,” Hyungwon scolded, “ _ It’ll keep me busy, while I wait for you to come home. _ ” They shared a sweet kiss before Changkyun grabbed his jacket, keys, and briefcase. He stepped out of the door and the scene shifted.

 

The inside of his house was still, too still. He heard the window shatter behind him. He swung around, seeing a familiar group of people -- the masked hitmen -- crawling through the broken glass. Changkyun couldn’t move, but they disregarded him. He must only be a spectator, in this illusion, he thought. They were arguing over something, harsh whispers jumbled together. Changkyun could only make out parts of their discussion.

 

_ “What does he look like?” _

 

_ “I don’t know! The lady only said that her stepson was always home alone after 3 pm!” _

 

_ “You should have gotten a picture.” _

 

_ “She wouldn’t give me a picture!” _

 

_ “Next time, demand a picture!” _

 

_ “Look, she showed up, flashed some serious cash and said she needed someone taken care of. I wasn’t going to-- _ ”

 

“ _ Uncle _ ?” A young voice called out. The hitmen silenced themselves. “ _ Is that you? _ ”

 

Changkyun’s heart ached, recognizing his young, unsuspecting voice. A thirteen-year old version of himself came around the corner, holding a graded science test. His uncle was supposed to take him to the hospital that day after school. He remembered how he had felt so excited to show his dad the A++ he had earned on his exam. When his eyes focused on the armed men in front of him, his face fell, fear replacing excitement.

 

“ _ Don’t make a sound. _ ” A hitman ordered, aiming a gun at him. They had tied him to a chair, with a gag in his mouth.

 

Another round of whispering ensued.

 

_ “This can’t be right. Let me see the address.” _

 

_ “I swear, it’s right!” _

 

_ “This kid...he can’t be the target. There’s no way.” _

 

_ “Maybe he has an older brother.” _

 

_ “Ask him _ .”

 

They began questioning him.

 

“ _ Is anyone else home _ ?” He shook his head.

 

“ _ Do you have a brother _ ?” Another shake.

 

“ _ Does your father live here _ ?” A nod.

 

“ _ Does your mother live here _ ?” He shook his head again.

 

“ _ Do you have a stepmother _ ?” He nodded. “ _ Does she live here _ ?” Another nod.

 

_ “It’s him. I don't believe it. He’s the target.” _

 

_ “So let’s kill him.” _

 

_ “He's only a kid. We've never had a target this young.” _

 

_ “Then let's take him back to Boss and see what he wants us to do. _ ”

 

The world around him morphed again. Changkyun didn’t need to stay to know what happened next, though. He already knew, already lived through it. This time he was beneath Hyungwon, the older sucking marks down the side of his neck. There was a thigh working between his legs and he could feel his eyes roll back. Hyungwon’s fingers were intertwined with his, keeping his hands above his head. He could only hear panting and moaning, unsure of which sounds came from whom. He decided it didn’t matter, focusing on the way Hyungwon’s leg made his back arch. He let his eyes close, allowing the older to do whatever he pleased.

 

The bedroom window shattered. Before either of them could react, Hyungwon was ripped off of him. Armed men held him in place on the bed, while others dragged Hyungwon to his knees. The sound of a gun cocking and firing made him scream. His lover’s lifeless body slumped onto the floor.

 

He awoke to Hyungwon calling out his name. He sat up in bed, tears streaming down his face, barely seeing Hyungwon beside him through the blur. He was back in the apartment. The older looked him over with wide eyes, concern and fear flashing within them.

 

“I’m sorry.” Changkyun blurted out, wiping at his eyes.

 

Hyungwon looked startled, giving Changkyun the feeling that he had screamed out loud in his sleep. Hyungwon regained his composure, before saying, “It’s alright. Are you okay?”

 

Changkyun hung his head, his whole body trembling at the last image seared into his brain. Hyungwon scooted closer, reaching out a hand to pet his head. “Was it a nightmare?” The older asked gently. Changkyun nodded. Hyungwon wrapped a comforting arm around him, using his other hand to wipe Changkyun’s cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry I woke you, I’ll be fine.” Changkyun sniffed.

 

Hyungwon guided him back under the covers, pulling him close. Changkyun pressed his face against Hyungwon’s chest, the other's smooth skin calming him. He felt Hyungwon place a small kiss on his forehead, fingers running through his hair. He fell back asleep listening to Hyungwon’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear:
> 
> Changkyun is not suffering from the effects of the drug still. That has been completely flushed from his system.
> 
> He is simply having nightmares and flashes of memories.


End file.
